Some things never change
by murasakiana
Summary: It was another day of slacking work, and Okita never expected what might be comming his way.
1. That same old bench

Hi there, this is my first ever fan fiction, hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki.

"Some things never change"

It was a sunny afternoon, the park was silent, and he was lying on HIS bench with his sleep mask on and hands behind his head. The perfect conditions to spend the day doing nothing, though he should be on patrol duty. 'Nah even police officers need a break' and he had already spent so many energy driving from the headquarters to the park.

No, this was definitely a good day he wouldn't even be bodered by that 'Hijikata basterd go die already' given to the amount of tranquilizer he had put in his beloved mayonnaise two days ago, it was enough to kill a horse 'but NO' he was simply knock off for 37 hours, he smirked at the thought.

"Tsk... Some things never change around here" , he's train of thoughts was interrupted, he was fully aware of his surroundings and on high alert. He hadn't felt anyone approaching his position, and 'that voice' was familiar and made him ready to attack at any time.

Slowly he lifted his mask out of his eyes and looked up, there she stood looking at him with big blue orbs locked on his crimson ones, her long orange hair cascading on both sides of her face and nearly tickling his head for she was bending over his head, and a parasol shielding both of them from the sun.

"Oi, you are blocking MY sun, as a policeman I can arrest you for it" , he deadpanned pulling the mask down again, not really caring anymore now that the threat alert had faded from his mind.

"You should be the one being arrested for work slacking, yes?" , the girl said walking away "And the sun does not belong to you Sadist".

Where was I – blue eyes - oh yeah Hijibaka – orange hair – that bastard – parasol – he won't drop dead – yes? – no matter what I do – Sadist. He jolted out of the bench like he was being electrocuted, and lift his mask to his forehead, immediately looking around the park, but he was alone again.

"China" , he mutted still staring at nowhere "She's back?!"

A.N – Well that was it, I thought of this as a one-shot but I'm thinking in continuing it.

Tell me what you think. Thank you.

murasakiana


	2. Recolections

A.N. – English is not my native language, I apologize for any misspellings and gramar mistakes.

Disclaimer:The great Sorachi Hideaki owns GIntama and all it's characters.

"Some things never change"

2nd chapter

She had left three years ago with her alien hunter father, he didn't notice as her presence was insignificant to him most of the times. They would spar in the park and fight over the ownership of the bench every week, she was a good opponent, worthy of being His rival, she was a Yato and a girl 'an ugly monster that's more like it', and she could match him, which made it the more eliciting for him to challenge her, and blow off some steam while doing so.

And those were the only times she was of any use to him, and the only reason he came to notice her absence. They had neither schedules nor any sort of agreement as to when to meet at the park, but she was constantly there walking her humongous monster of a pet, and he practically lived in that bench.

Until the day she wasn't, 'the brat didn't even bother tell me that she was leaving' , he had to find it out from Danna and that Megane kid who always comes along, not that he cared what had append to her, but their rivalry was left unsettled this way.

"But now she's back, and I'll teach who's your master China Monkey" she couldn't just leave and forget something as important as their unsettled scores. Night was falling when Okita arrived at the Shinsengumi Headquarters that day, thinking of the million and one possibilities to make it even with the girl, little did he know that the girl that had returned wasn't the same that had left.

A.N. – I'm giving my best at this, so don't give up on this story just yet. Thank You.

murasakiana


	3. Setting the stage

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama, Sorachi Hideaki is the mastermind behind it all.

(p.s.- Have you seen the last manga chapters Gori-Sensei totally ship OkiKagu, he has to!)

**"Some things never change"**

**3rd chapter**

**What 22 years old Okita Sougo hated more than Hijikata Toushiro, was patrol duty in the mornings. He loved his beauty sleep, he needed it, and everyone knew that, **_**'that bloody bastard was punishing him for the other day's events'.**_** Rare were the occasions when he actually fulfilled his schedules to the end, today was one of those exceptions.**

**Patrolling the Kabuki district at this time of the day was a dull job, the Joui factions usually didn't operate this early, the streets were empty and the risk to get caught by the Shinsengumi patrols were higher, today he didn't mind though, he was expecting to coincidentally cross paths with a certain someone and this was the right place to be, **_**' It's not like I'm looking for her '.**_

**He had a six hours sift ahead, from 6am to 12pm, and for someone most used to slack of then actually to work this would be excruciating.**

**At 9:30am he was already cursing himself for the brilliant idea of working for real today, cursing his superiors choice of punishment **_**' I'll kill you by the end of the day '**_** and cursing the lack of results in this self mission when he spotted a flash of bright orange from the corner of his eye.**

" _**About time you showed your ugly mug to the public China ",**_** he said to no one walking in her direction as she entered a store.**

_**" Yo' old man give me two boxes of sukonbu "**_** , yeap that's definitely her, no one else eats that crap **_**" Make it three boxes yes ".**_** Has he approached her, he noticed that she had gotten taller and thinner than the 15 year old he had last seen. **_**" My, my. Some things never change around here " **_**she turn around and looked at him, and the 1st division caption, prince of the sadist had to get a hold of himself as never before as his eyes drift along her body on their own accord, **_**' who is this woman, where's the unappealing brat? '**_** , **_**" Hi Sadist "**_** ,stilling is stoic expression he continued **_**" Still the same bottomless monster I see "**_** he deadpanned **_**' where does the food goes anyway, she's so damned fit '**_**. **_**" So charming, you always know the right thing to say "**_** ,she replied turning back to the cashier **_**' what no raging fit hum '**_** and paying for that garbage. **_**" Neh China... "**_** ,she smiled at that trailing of at once **_**' smiled, the hell '**_** , **_**" Haven't been called that in a long while "**_** she said exiting the store and eating that gross thing she insist in calling food. **_**" So, when have you grown these "**_** he said pointing to her developed breasts as she shocking with the so called food **_**" they weren't here before I would have certainly noticed them for sur... "**_** again he didn't finish is sentence as he was punched hard in his stomach and thrown against a wall. **_**" Finally, here she is that's more like it ugly I was thinking you had forgotten how to fight "**_** he said aloud rising and hugging his midsection turning her way '**_** man, she got stronger too '**_**. **_**" Stu-Stupid, wh-what's wrong with you speaking like that and saying those things like you know anything about me. I-I could have hur-hurt you"**_** , **_**' what, no, NO. punch me again, come on be the untamed beast that you are, don't stutter like that and don't you dare blush on my account that does not suit you at all China'**_** , **_**" Heh, you hurting the awesome ME, yeah right, keep dreaming brat "**_** he locked eyes with her and in that moment he realized that something was without a doubt different about her, aside the very notorious anatomy developments she had going on that he haven't missed today. **_**" I have to go now"**_** she stated matter of fact and not awaiting any sort of reply she took of running **_**' what? ',**__**" No wait "**_** before he had assimilated the situation she was gone, again.**

A.N.- This one is a little longer and marks the beginning of their interaction, hope that meets your expectations.

To the ones who reviewed thank you so much it's good to have your feedback.

Until next time everyone.

murasakiana n.n


	4. Plaguing thoughts

**Disclaimer: Sorachi Hideaki owns Gintama.**

**p.s.- Kagura's 18 and Sougo's 22, picture them like in the Time skip arc (without the cloak's)**

**" Some things never change "**

**4th chapter**

He was tossing and turning in his futon for the last hour, no matter how much he tried to settle, it was impossible for him to find sleep or rest, never before had such happend to him.

_' Aaah! Stop thinking about her, you damned stupid brain'_, after this morning he had returned to the coumpound, skipping the rest of his shift _' like I should have done from the start _' and was now efortlessly attempting to take back all the precious sleep he had so stupidly relented on the account of _' that bitch, what the hell was that all about ' _but to no avail as the images and thoughts of their encounter kept popping up and plaguing his mind.

_' Honestly, what's up with her, she's way to calm and, and not her at all ' _he gave in astoneshly defeated, _' That was so not what shoul have happend, what was expected to happen ', _finaly finding a confortable position to be in, staring with wide eyes at the celling _' where is the short feisty monster I know ' _he couldn't understand her actions, he did not acept them at all.

_" No way I'll let you of the hook, we are rivals, we were suposed to fight till one of us drops, to talk back till we feel like ripping the other vocal chords, to bad mouth each other cause we hate the others guts, you were suposed to lose once more and admit my undenial superiority ", _talking out loud to him self now, as if in doing so would support the truth of it all.

_" And wha't with the nice girl act! And all those curves and revealing clothes " _that was the most disturbing fact about this all situation_ ' I'm disgusting myself for thinking of her like this ', _he had grown taller and broader in the last three years, and it was only logical that she had grown too, but not like this, not to this extension because_ ' she look's good ' _he admitted to himself immediately refusing he had done such _' she's an ugly monster with no sex appeal what so ever '._

_" What's with the weird dreamy look" _the nicottine addicted and mayonesse freak asked from the door frame where he stood_ " You're looking creepier than usual Sougo " _he said lighting a cigarette.

_" I was simply thinking of how wonderfull of a funeral service you will have Hijikata-san " _he deadpanned, _' Dreamy look! What? Are you kidding me. Why would the almighty me be dreamy looking for? You must be losing your eyesight Hijibaka-san, poor you'. _Not bodering to look at the older man.

_" Teme, you'll be the one needing the funeral service... Anyway I dont have time for this crap right now" _he said taking a puff off his death stick and regaining his composure _" Get up and let's go, we need to fetch Kondo-san " _and walked away.

20 minutes later...

_" Why again do we need to pick up Kondo-san? " _Okita asked to a visibly iritated Demoniac Vice Commander, enjoying his anoyance. _" Matsudaira has summond us three ", _he answerd exiting the partol car he had just parked, being in such an enclosed space (for any amount of time) with his dearest subordinate and no escape root, allways took a heavy toll on his disposition.

_" Do you know why? " _the young man asked. _' Someone is really talkative and extreamly annoying today _' Hijikata thought to himself, _" No Sougo I wasn't told the specifics " _he dryly replyed _" That's so useless of you vice commander you really need to be replaced, maybe he needs Hit Man Samurai 13's assistance once more " _a vein popped in Toshi's forehead as he said that, walking inside the gates of the Shimura Dojo _' where else would the commander be than stalking around here '._

_" No Sadaharu stop! Give it back, Gin-chan health me ", " Help me, it's help me Kagura and he is your pet so your responsibility Patsuan help her out"_

_" Gin-san! Why me? Why won't you help, she asked you "_

_" I'm busy can't you see, and stop whinning already you'll never get a girlfriend if you keep complaining about every thing" _he heard them arguing from the backyard, the direction he was walking towards to.

_' She's here! Well, well I'll be having round 2 sooner than I expected ' _he smirked inwardly and his eyes sadisticaly sparkled with exitment.

**A.N.- Here it is chap 4, so did you like that? Let me know.**

**I have no predifined line on this story just writting it as it goes (wich sounds preety awfull right, I should definetly plan ahed).**

**Ja na!**

**murasakiana n.n **


	5. Harsh Words

**Disclaimer: Thank you Gori-Sensei for your amazing work, Gintama is all yours.**

**" Some things never changes "**

**5th chapter**

_" My new parasol that Papi gave me! Sadaharu give it back or I'll starve you " _she was saying as he was coming closer, he spotted her chasing her monster pet _' perfect for a moster girl _' who was running all over the place with her precious parasol hanging from his giant mouth dripping on it's drool, _' Good Dog '._

_" Megane hurry up and health me " _she was ordering the other one _" Kagura-Chan we already told you that it's help me " _the glasses wearing boy replied _" And you are still a virgin! Nobody really cares about this subtelties " _she shot back, _" WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU WHEN ALL YOU DO IS INSULT ME _" they were still bickering when the Shinsengumi Duo made is appearence.

_' Oh man seriously, this day just had to take a turn to the worst possible way ' _Hijikata said as he spotted the familiar faces, speacialy the silver perm head ' _and what is she doing here, wasn't she travelling with that Umibouzo ' _he thougth looking and looked at Sougo, who was giving out a disturbing aura_ ' Oh shit, he's definetely planning something, and it's never good _' he turned when a loud BOOM was heard not from afar followed by smoke.

_" I'm a police officer, there is no need to fear " _Okita said holding a bazooka on his shoulder, _" I took care of that disgusting looking giant bug that was threatning your pet "_ everyone was looking at him dumbfounded, _" As Edo's protector it is my duty to do so, no need to thank me " _he continued walking toeards the girl and dog that had been blown away.

_" THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'R DOING, YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL HER WEREN'T YOU. YOU DEFINETELY WERE! " _Toushi sweat dropped at the sight, _" Oi Sougo I'm talking to you " _he called after the young man but was utterly ignored as the prince of sadists had his eyes set on his prey and his prey only, _' I have a bad feeling about this ' _he thougth for a second and let go of it in the other, _' let them play for a while ' _and he turned to look for is Commander.

She was laying on the ground holding her arm and whimpering a bit, pain evident in her scratched face a result from the blast, _' she's hurt ' _he thought obviously pleased with the girl's expression how he ' enjoyed to see others suffer by his hands ' he neared as she was rising _' speacialy when is China girl I'm toying with '._

_" The monstruous bug is definetely dead " _he exclaimed stepping on Kagura's stomach and kicking her head back to the dirt, and staying on her. She winced, displaying her discounfort _" Get off of me you jerk " _she wiggle trying to get out from beneath him, _" I'll chek your adorable pet Danna " _he shouted to the older man steping harder now and ignoring her, _" You worthless shit get the hell off of me before I freaking rip your legs off yes " _she was still recovering from the sudden blast and hadn't regained her coordination.

_" Oh, China what are you doing under my feet? " _he looked down at her as if surprised to find her there, and finaly for the first time today things were going according to plan, _'she look so pissed ' _he congratulated himself _" Don't tell me you wanted to kiss my feet! You could have said so "_ he was fired up now, _'nothing like a angry Yato girl to make my day ' _he said steping away.

_" Like hell I'd kiss your feet, or any other part of you, you disgusting sadistic filth " _she got up staring at him_, 'she's fighting me back ' _and he would not drop out from this ever _' not now that I'm getting what I want from you ' _he thought. _" oh, so you were thinking about other parts of me huh "_ he evily smirked _" What now, ugly alien got your tongue? I know you want me Yato " _how much he was enjoying all this.

_" Hahaha is that a supposed to be a joke, how amusing yes. Who on their right minds would want someone as damaged as you are " _she was trying to remain cool _' I have to, I don't want to hurt him _' but he seemed to posess a secret technic to piss her of beyond reasoning, _' I will not lose myself, I'm the one in control ' _she said turning her back on him and moving away.

_"No woman has ever complained, they quite enjoy it and they keep lineing up to get into my futon every night " _he smiled deviously and winked at her _" Now you, you are the damaged one " _he was sure she was about to snap and he had just the right triger, _' I want my fight '._

She walked towards the big white fur ball that was licking himself _" What is that supposed to mean? ", _grabbing her parasol and shacking the drool away. _" You are an abomination, a monster from a blood thirst clan of savages, you even murder within your own familys, isn´t that so " _she tensed at those words _' so much for the good girl show, nice try though ' _he had her in the palm of his hand just a little squeazze and they would finaly fight as the rivals they are.

_" Stop it " _it was almost a whisper_ " I can't be your rival, not right now sadist " _she was speaking softly but with a slight urgency to her voice, _' can she read minds now ' _he was amused and a little iritated as she was dropping out from the fight _" Please just stop this nd leave me alone " _she seemed serious _' don't start with this crap again China ' _but he ignord her._ " Haven't you allways been alone " _she flinched, _" Wasn't that why you reason why you fled " _she turned around and locked her pure blue eyes with his blood red ones _" I perfectly understand why, look at you, who would want you, who would love you, you are an untammed beast who's of no good use, you are a weekling. NO ONE NEEDS WEAKLINGS " _and that was the last drop he was sure of it _' bring it ', _for some strange and unknown reason to him,_ 'she has always hated to be called that' _that's why she had left to train with her father, to prove herself strong.

**A.N.- Yup I'll leave it like this, just to tease you a litle to what is to come.**

**For everyone that has been following this story thank you so much, please review I'd appreciate that and tell me what you think.**

**Ja na!**

**murasakiana n.n **


	6. Show Down

**Disclaimer: Gintama will never be mine.**

**" Some things never change "**

**6th chapter**

_" Take it back sadist " _she said never breaking eye contact _" And I might let you live yes " _he noticed that her voice was shaking and _' her eyes ' _but he didn't cared much for it. The atmosphere around them had shifted becoming thicker, heavier, darker.

_" The litle stray keeps barking, but can she actualy bite? " _she glared at him despitefully _' this is it ' _he thought taking a stance, _" A weakling bitch like you needs to learn from a strong master like me _", and he was strongly punches to the ground gaining some scratches and bruises.

He hadn't seen her coming at him, he never even saw her moving a muscle or poised to attack_, 'she's fast ' _untill she was right in front o his face. _"Two can play this game of yours walking trash " _she said stepping on his head _" I'm not the cold heartless assassin here "_ she kicked him in the ribs _" How do you feel when the only thing you're good for is to slay "_ she grabbed him by his sandy colored hair and faced him.

_" It's the greatest, most powerfull sensation one can feel, but you already know that Yato " _he said it like he meant it with all his heart_ 'reverse psychology won't work on me but nice try ' _she punched him in the guts _" You are a pathetic miserable worm hidden inside a shell of self loathing " she spat out " You are the real monster here, I hate you so much and pity you even more, but you are so much better at doing it by yourself "_ she said staring him down_ ' I need to stop this before it goes out of control ' _she thought.

She was restraining herself the best she could but as they went on fighting something deep within her began to stir and she couldn't let _' this stupidity ' _to drag on, it would only get worse, and someone would get hurt _" If you want to end your insignificant existence, do it yourself yes " _she turned her back on him and walked away.

In a blink of an eye he was upon her, grabbing Her left pig tail bun flipping her over_ " I don't remember asking for your sympathy China or anyone else's " _he was getting bored now _" unfortunately you are the only one that I can go all out with in battle, so humor me and stop holding back already ugly " _he was growing frustratted with of this, he just intended to spar with her _' for old times sake ' _when had that turned into a bashing contest between them.

Wasting no time he punched her hard sending her flying across the yard and charged at her unsheating his katana, she turned and landed on her feet _" I want to fight you " _in time to block is attack, he was wielding his sword from left to right, up and down with a blind determination.

Using her parasol as shield or weapon she kept defending and evading his blow, never attacking " And I always get what I won't " he Striked at her legs cutting her right tigh and kicked her on the side _" And you will fight me today monkey "_ it sounded like a threat, trying to kick her again. Already recoverd from her wound she jumped before he could land the hit but he grabbed hold of her leg and sppined her over and over _" What if you don't like what you get stupid "_, releasing her against a tree _" I will not stain my pure hand with your sadistic toxic book, give it up already yes "._

_' Why did she sound so anxious ' _he approached the spot where she was lying _" Is this all you got" _he said pointing his katana at her troat _" Guess I lost huh " _she replied _" You haven't improved at all, that father of your is useless, no wonder he lost an arm gainst a brat " _he continued inspite her murderous glare _" Speaking of it I heard your criminal bloodlust big brother has joined forces with the Kihetai "_ she _tensed ' what the hell is wrong with her eyes ' _and hold her breath _" Say, if he was to show up and attack right now, how many seconds would he take to kill your precious Danna and he others while you watched from the sidelines as the worthless shit you are "._

Her parasol rised automaticly and smacked against his outstretched arm with extreme brute force, breaking it. She was up in a flash kicking his broken arm and shoving her knee up his stomach making his cough blood and lose hold of the sword, before he could touch the ground she grab him by the neck tightening her grip shocking him _' fuck, her eyes ' _and sending him flying trough the dojo wall with a dark new bruise on him.

Her eyes were open wide, void of every emotion they usually displayed, she was smiling wickedly and her head was hanging to the side, she made her way to him _" This is much better China girl " _he deadppaned still catching his breath and trying to stand up, she charged full force but he was able to move aside in time, kicking her on the back sending her to the yard again, they were both battered and bloody, he could here the Megan scream and the other coming in their direction shouting, but he couldn't comprehend the words as he walked towards her.

Again he didn't sense her until the last possible second and took the parasol blow to the head breaking his nose followed by one to the chest that left him breathless, his lunges were screaming for air and he was spraweld in the dirt feeling numb, everything around him was blury and out of focus, but he could decode the Shimura siblings coming his way with worry written all over their faces and further away the silver permed, his commander and vice-commander surounding the beast_ ' Don't you dare kill him before I do monkey _'.

He could see them fighting her as he came up to his knees, but even the three older man combined failed to subdue the wild beast _' This is bad ' _he thought as the silver samurai was sent flying. His right arm was broken, most likely some ribs and his nose too, he was aching all over but still he called forth the remnants of his strengh and raised to his feet as he saw her comming, in a split second the megane boy throw himself in front of him screaming the girl name and he watched as she shoved him away as a ragdoll.

Everything happened in slowmotion, he saw her coming up to him and he braced himself for any physical attack, and only then did he noticed the katana she held, but it was to late as she pierced trough his abdomen and the pain was unbearble. _" Ch-China " _he said thaking a hold of the hand wielding the sword when she kept presuring the sword deeper _' No way ' _he looked up at her eyes _" Eno-Enough " _she would kill him, she wanted to he saw it in her eyes, and with only one arm he couldn't push her away, in a last atempte he locked eyes with her _" Kag-Kagura " _he said spitting blood.

Her clowded eyes turned bright then frrightened and she let go of the sword, eyes locked in th stab wound and the floading blood that was covering him _" N-No " _turning her gaze to her hands _" What did I do " _and lastly to his eyes _" I-I told you I would hu-hurt you _" he fell backwards all the events rushing to him.

_" SOUGO, SOUGO HOLD ON _" he heard Kondo-san's voice reach him as his eyes were cloasing shut _" OI, TEME DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE THOSE SHITTY EYES " _the vice-commander ordered him plucking the katana off _" Hi-Hijikata-san I-I'm really tired so g-go eat sh-shit " _he said between ragged breathes, _" Toushi he wont last long we have to take him fast " he could still hear them but the voices were fading " _I'm so sorry " came a crying desperate voice _" Take her the hell away from here Yorozuya, if she comes any where near him I will fucking arest her " _Hijikata's threat was the last thing he heard and _' It wasn't her fault ' _his last thought.

**A.N.- Major writter block!**

**So how was it? I was so stuck with this chapter that I thought I would never make it through.**

**Big thanks to my imouto who supported and dealt with my grumpiness =D**

**Ja na!**

**murasakiana n.n**


	7. Shit Day

**So this is not a let's call it "cannon chapter", this one will go back to Sougo's arrival**** at the Dojo and it will show the other characters actions while he was fighting with Kagura.**

**Disclaimer: Sorachi Hideaki is the heart and soul behind Gintama.**

* * *

**"Some things never change"**

**7th chapter**

_"THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL HER WEREN'T YOU. YOU DEFINITELY WERE!"_ Toushi sweat dropped at the sight,_ "Oi, Sougo I'm talking to you"_ he called after the young man but was utterly ignored as the prince of sadists had his eyes set on his prey and his prey only._ 'I have a bad feeling about this...'_ he thought for a second and let go of it in the other,_ 'let them play for a while...'_ and he turned to look for his Commander.

As he made his way towards the others Sougo's voice_ "The monstrous bug is definitely dead"_ could be heard in the background. That 'useless yorozuya bastard' was lay down on the porch reading a Jump magazine and the person he needed was sipping tea sitting on the tatami floor _"Ara, Hijikata-kun is so nice of you to come visit"_ she Shimura Otae said with a hand on her face and her usual smile, _"Yeah, we are looking for Kondo-san"_ he spoke matter of fact _"Whom?"_ she replied, when from the yard came his underling scream _"I'll check your adorable pet Danna"_ turning everyone's attention to him.

_"Ogu-Ogushi-kun why is your scary kid stepping on my pure alien's body?"_ the silver permed asked with dead fish eyes _"She's still young and innocent, he cannot play S/M without baldy's consent"_ he continued disgustingly picking his nose "He has to man up and take responsibilities" he was saying_ "Kondo Isao the Shinsengumi Commander"_ ignoring the _'lazy bum...'_ the mayonnaise questioned the young women_ "Gomenasai Hijikata-kun but I don't now anyone with that name"_ the devil answered feigning ignorance and smiling.

His patience was running low by now_ "THE GORILLA LIKE HUMAN STALKER"_ he burst, vein popping and squashing his cigarette, _"Ara, Ara. Why haven't you said so before"_ she contested standing up_ 'I woke up to a bear trap, Sougo's creepier than usual, there is only 15 minutes to drag a stalked and a sadist to a meeting with a crazy man and as it wasn't enough I have to take up with these freaks! Is this some kind of test? Is Kami testing me?...'_ he was screaming inside his head as she opened a cabinet_ "Gi...an Gin...n"_.

_"Can this day get any worse"_ he asked no one as the _'masochist chick...'_ was gagged and tied inside said cabinet _"Sarutobi-san"_ she exclaimed closing it _"Yours on the ceiling today Otae-san"_ the silver idiot said not taking his eyes off the magazine. As she grabbed a long spear and stabbed the ceiling the Yato girl was tossed across the yard and Sougo was charging in on her _'How am I supposed to make him leave now...'_ he was thinking as the ceiling gave in and Kondo came crashing to the floor_ "Otae-san I love you"_ he screeched_ "Ahhh a runaway hairy Gorilla"_ and his Commander was beat to a pulp _"Marry me Otae-san"_ he said crying.

Once the beating was over the battered and bruised Commander turned to him_ "Toushi, Hahaha it's so good to have you here in our love nest hahaha ..."_ he began being cut out by Hijikata _"Kondo-san, we have been called by Matsuidara-san we should go now, before you shame yourself even more"_ he was saying when the young Shimura suddenly screamed_ "GIN-SAN STOP HER NOW"_ pointing out as the girl was shoving her knee up her rivals stomach _"Relax Patsuan they know what their doing"_ yorozuya replied focusing on the fight for the first time _"Yeah don't worry little brother, their just having fun"_ everyone was paying attention to them now_ "NO. H-HER FACE, H-HER EYES GIN-SAN!"_ he continued as the girl was shocking Sougo _"IT'S JUST LIKE IN YOSHIWARA, STOP THEM"_ he pleaded_ "What?"_ the silver permed jumped to his feet.

At the same time the dojo sacked to it's foundations_ "We have to stop them right now, no matter what"_ yorozuya spoke all serious and anxious running towards the crash _"Why it's not like they haven't cause this sort of destruction before"_ the Vice-Commander replied running after him with Kondo bedside him_ "This is different, she lost it, she's all Yato wacko right now and if we don't do anything this will get ugly"_ he was saying as the girl passed them flying out of the destroyed building_ "What is that supposed to mean"_ Hijikata asked.

_"Oi Kagura I'll give you a 5 years supply of sukonbu if you come with Gin-chan now"_ he walked to her as she was raising up _"Okita Sougo this is enough, stop this immediately it's an order"_ Kondo was calling after the young officer _"WATCH OUT!"_ he screamed as Okita was facing them, but to late as he took the blows full on and was tossed away _"SHINPACHI GRAB HIM AND TAKE HIM AWAY FROM HERE"_ the samurai ordered turning to the other two man _"We have to stop her, we have a chance if we do it together"_ he said has she was dashing towards the beaten 1st Division Caption, they surrounded her and with his wooden sword he stroke her down_ "Kagura, Kagura can you hear me?"_ he tried to make her listen _"You don't want to do this, get a hold of yourself and stop"_ but she was beyond reasoning as she shot him in the leg.

Kondo charged at once obstructing her passage but she was gaining ground, Hijikata was able to make her lose hand of her weapon and stall her a while longer, but she was extraordinarily strong, yorozuya the Commander and him ganged up on her and were able to land some blows, as much as they pushed her back the more wild would she become, Kondo ended up face planted, the yorozuya couldn't get through no matter how much he called for her and was sent flying, Hijikata was left battered and bruised on the floor stripped of his katana_ ' SHIT SHIT SHIT...'_.

The next thing he saw when he turned on his side was that Shinpachi boy being pushed out of her way and _' that fucking bitch...'_ piercing Sougo's body with_ ' My sword...'_ he realized as Okita was falling back_ ' NO NO NO...'_, he was up and running with Kondo and yorozuya close behind_ ' He's okay, the bastard is just joking as always...'_ his heart was pounding frantically when Kondo passed him_ "Sougo, Sougo hold on"_ he reached them and noticed all the blood _'Fuck it is way too much...'_ and looked at his closing eyes_ "Oi,Teme don't you dare close those shitty eyes"_ he said pushing out his sword_ "Hi-Hijikata-san I-I'm really tired so g-go eat sh-shit"_ he could see him panting hard_ 'I made her a promise, you can't do this you asshole...'_ he was freaking out now _"Toushi he won't last long we have to take him fast"_ Kondo-san had his serious voice on_ 'that ain't never good...'_ he thought_ "I'm so sorry"_ the culprit was behind them desperately crying _"Take her the hello away from here yorozuya, if she comes anywhere near him I will arrest her"_ he threatened looking at her _"TOUSHIROU! IT STOPPED, HIS HEART STOPPED!"_ a distressed Kondo screech.

* * *

**A.N.- As I said above this is like a filler chapter, I wasn't sure to post it, but here it is.**

**What do you think? Romance is coming so stick around.**

**Ja na!**

**murasakiana n.n**


	8. alive

**Disclaimer: Gintama is Sorachi Hideaki's property.**

* * *

**"Some things never change"**

**8th chapter**

**Bip... Bip... Bip...**

He could feel himself waking up, his mind still hazy from the rest, he was laying on his back against something comfortable, but it '_does't feel like my futon...'_

**Bip... Bip... Bip...**

He moved his toes and fingers, somehow he couldn't feel his right arm, and his midsection felt hitchy and sore.

**Bip... Bip... Bip... **

He tried to open his eyes but was only able to weakly flick them, his whole body felt alien to him, like it wasn't his to command.

**Bip... Bip... Bip...**

He felt parched and dizzy_, 'Fucking sound...' _he said to his mind when he couldn't find his voice.

**Bip... Bip... Bip...**

He flicked and blinked his eyes until he forced them open, and dull crimson met pale white.

**Bip... Bip... Bip...**

He couldn't move his neck as it was really stiff much like all of him, he had only his peripheral vision.

**Bip... Bip... Bip...**

The pale white ceilling gave way to matching walls, to the left was a window with partially closed blinds letting some sunlight in the room.

**Bip... Bip... Bip...**

Still on the left, closer to his head was one of those machines that monitorize heartbeats _' Noise source: checked...'_

**Bip... Bip... Bip...**

To the right, on the far corner was a door and a small dresser followed by a tiny couch and ugly paintings.

**Bip... Bip... Bip...**

Directly to his right side was his Commander and father figure asleep in a descomfortable looking wooden chair_, ' whereabouts: checked...'_

**Bip... Bip... Bip...**

_"Tsk... Finally joining the living, about time Sougo" _the voice was little above a whisper so not to wake the sleeping man, and belonged to a certain mayora he unfortunatelly knew.

_"Hi...ka...san" _he tried to speak but it was as if he was eating needles.

_"Don't force yourself right now" _he said walking closer to the bed _"He has been staying over, doesn't allow anyone to take over him" _he said resting a hand on the Commanders shoulder.

_'Staying over! He looks like shit, how long have I been here for? Why am I here? What happened to me?...' _his brain hadn't fully woken up and was still foggy and a bit slow on the uptake.

_"He was really worried you know, you barely pull it through" _he said facing the window _"One thing is to lose a man on the field, during missions, it is an expectable outcome" _he continued never facing the young _man "It's unfortunate but we all know the risks we face every day, but to lose a comrade like this, it would have been just absurd" _he finished and they both knew he wasn't speaking just on kondo's behalf, he would never admit it but both of them knew.

_'It wasn't a mission! What the hell was it then...' _now he was confused, he couldn't remember anything. _'I feel like I've been stepped on by an elephant. No... SHE was more like three elephants...' _he thought as realisation downed on him.

_"Ch..."_ he tried to say, but his voice was still gone "_Chi..." _he forced out, wide eyes as everything came rushing back to his mind _"China" _he was finally able to mutter.

_"She pulled a good one on you, Huh." _he started walking to the window _"She's truly a monster" _he spat out _"She's a walking danger to Edo, a menace."_

_' I'm the only one who is allowed to call her that you piece of shit...' _he tensed and glared at the other man's back _' I would have ripped your throat with my bare hands if I could...' _he was beyond upset with Hijikata's statement and he didn't understand why _' It's true she is a monster, My monster, you have no right to treat her like a mass destruction weapon...' _he seethed '_Mine? Did I just thought of her as mine? What rights do I have say that, why would Ii want to say it...'_

_"Okita-san you're awake!" _a nurse exclaimed walking inside and ending their one sided conversation "_How do you feel? Do you need anything" _she asked checking the monitors_ ' I need China girl...' _was his immediate thought _" I bet you are thirsty after all this time" _she said giving him a ice cube _" I'll go get your doctor now." _she said '_Get me China instead, THE HELL AM I THINKING_...' and she left.

_'This feels really good...' _he was thinking as the ice cube melted and the cool liquid soothed the needles in his throat _' Can't believe I lost to that ugly sukombu sucking bitch...' _he was getting tired, he was only up for 10 minutes and he felt drained of energy, so when the doctor arived he was losing awareness of everything, but his thoughts of an orange haired beast.

_"Okita Sougo, male, 22 years old, admitted on October 13th in cardiac arrest. Multiple injuries, broken humours, quite a few thoracic vertebrae. Fractured tibia, radio and minor bruises and scratches. Oh of course we cannot forget the nasty and serious abdominal perforation that only Kami knows, didn't damage any vital organs" _the old man enumerated holding a chart on his steady hands and a gentle smile on his face_. 'How am I still breathing...' _he thought as Kondo was waking up and the doctor was checking the charts again '_She really pull a good one on me...' _he admitted looking at the mayora who was staring back. Weak as he was he could not put up his stoic demeanour and deadppaned expression, his true emotion were displayed crystal clear on his features.

_"Sougo, I knew you would pull trough" _he stated tears streaming down his eyes _"How do you feel?"._

_"I'm okay, I guess" _finally he could speak '_I'll feel better when I put my hands on that alien freak...', _all thanks to the ice cube _" I'm really tired"._

_"It's only natural to be feeling awfully right now, you've been out cold for the last 4 days boy" _the doctor spoke knowingly _"But you guessed it right, despite the comatose state what we really feared was infection" _he continued _"But you're on the clear now son" _he smiled.

_"Is he out of danger? Will he be discharged soon?" _Kondo asked anxiety showing.

_"Since he just woke up, we need to keep him for the next 24 hours, safe measures only. He's stable and there haven't been any significant changes in the last couple of days. He'll be discharged sometime tomorrow" _the old man explained.

_"You'll be coming home tomorrow Sougo!" _Kondo-san was shining _"Did you hear that Toushi, we need to plan a welcome back celebration_" he was saying between laughs _"Everyone will be so exited about it"._

_"I have rounds to do. I'll check on you later" _the doctor said walking to the door _" If you'll excuse me" a_nd he exited the room.

_"We should go too Kondo-san" _Hijikatabroke his silence _"He needs to rest and there is no need for Mama Kondo to stay any longer, besides you need to shower" _he said pushing a not so willing to leave Commander _"We'll drop by later on Sougo" _Kondo said from the door.

Once they were out exhaustion took over him _'Fuck China what the heck was that all about... Did you really wanted to kill me? Do you hate me this much?..." _he was wondering as his brain shut off.

* * *

**Next Day, Afternoon...**

_"I can do this by myself miss ugly nurse, go hang your useless self" _he deadppaned _"I can tie the knot if you'd like". _The same nurse from yesterday was trying to help him put on his yukata, that Hijikata and Zaki had brought this morning.

_"Okita-san she's just doing her job" _Yamazaki Sagaru intercede when the woman was about to cry_, "Stop being a creep, she's helping you since you can barely stand on your own feet " _Hijikata was annoyingly barking.

_"I'm also helping her Vice-Commander" _he stated _"To find her way to Kami-sama's warm embrace" _the woman run out of the room _"I would like to to help you too Hijikata-san" _and smirked at his superior.

_"Tsk... No one would believe you just got back from a near death experience. Did you bribe Akuma-sama you jerk?" _Hijikata said lifting up from the couch _"I didn't have too, we have a gentleman's agreement, when he resigns from the job I'll take over. He wasn't ready yet." _they glared at each other _"Zaki I'll be waiting in the car, help him out if you can"_ he gave the order and left them.

_"Not one more step Zaki, or you'll be walking differently for the rest of your miserable existence" _he threatened the other officer, when he tried to help making him halt and hold his breath silently cursing his luck.

It was true, he couldn't stand on his own, much less get dressed with only one capable arm. He ached all over, all he wanted was to lay down and stay still but he won't ever show it. He has a reputation to maintain and he will not give in to his vulnerabilities and handicaps in front of anyone. _'If it was China dressing him and holding him up with her petit stature, well then... THEN HE WOULD GLADLY COMMIT SEPPUKU... PETIT!... those slender soft alien hands touching him... STOP! STOP THINKING OF HER LIKE THAT...'_

_"Is everything alright Okita-taichou?" _the Jimi carefully asked as he saw the other man violently shaking his head "_Okita-taichou?" _but he wasn't listening.

He would be discharged within an hour, the anpan psycho and the mayonese freak had come to pick him up. He was feeling slightly better, however this headache he had ever since he woke up yesterday was growing and growing because of one _'Stinky ugly alien...' _Although China was the one who injured him this bad, he had been the puppet master, the one pushing the right strings in the first place, and he couldn't shake away this stinging feeling in his chest_ ' It was all your fault, not mine... Why would it be... You're the guilty one here... If you had just fight me like you should have...'_

_"Ne, Yamazaki" _he said letting the spy come closer and assist at last _"Have you seen her? China girl?" _he let it out still not admiring he cared.

This is what he really wanted to know, he need to know '_Where is she?... Why haven't she come to see me?... Wasn't she the reason he was in here?... Weren't she worried?...' _all this questions were eating him from the inside, no matter how much he cursed and pushed her out off his mind she would creep up ten fold '_Damned you China Girl... What have you done to me?... Is this some kind of alien spell or something? Did you you put a curse on me bitch...' _she wouldn't leave and the fact he didn't know anything about her was enerving him.

Whenever he tried to talk about her with Kondo last night, the man would give him really short replies and dismiss it or his Vice-Bastard-Commander would swiftly change topics '_The hell was up with them...' _but he did not push the subject because '_HE DID NOT CARE ABOUT HER AT ALL_!...' and he didn't want his superiors to get any crazy ideas for his sudden interest.

He dreamt about her, that was how much she was absorbing him, her brat like face shifting to the smiling young woman he had seen at that store the other day '_Beautiful... UGLY,UGLY!...' _and then the fight, her eyes changing, her killer intent, the agonizing pain as she pierced him '_It was an accident, she must have thought I'd move... Right_...' her bloodied hands and frightened expression as he called her name '_Ka-gu-ra...' _he spelled, it had felt right at the time and then everything was black, but he could still hear her despair and her tears _'You want me so much you actually cried for me...' _he smirked pleased '_So why haven't you show your disgusting face to me...'_

He felt frustrated _'She was supposed to be by his death bed crying rivers and apologizing to her master...' _he thought '_And why would she?... I'm nothing to her and she's even less than that to me... I would she care for him?...' _he was lost in thoughts _'I should be the one apologizing, she didn't wanted to fight... I forced her... Yeah, like that would happen... The almighty me apologizing to peasants...' _he was getting sick of his thought '_She hates me... She said so herself... Enough to kill me... AND WHY AM I SO WORKED OUT ABOUT IT!... Freaking stop thinking about her...'_

He was so far away from that room the he did not notice the doctor who was now beside him waving a hand in front of his eyes _"What?" _he asked returning his attention to the present.

_"You are not 100% recovered, do you hear?. And it will take a while to get back in shape. You are prohibited to work and over exert yourself. Don't move around more that the extrectly necessary or the stitches will burst and the pain won't subside, bed rest is essentialy all you need son" _the old man demanded "_You may go now, and please keep in mind that you were very lucky, next time, well there might not be a next time"._

As he made his way out of the hospital he dismissed Yamazaki's help _'I am not a crippled...' _he ached all over with every movement he made, but no one would tell. He felt like cap but endured it all, the dizziness, the stinging feeling in his stomach, the balance issues, the massive headache that wouldn't leave _' I'll get you for this China... I'll be laughing in your face... Oh, it's gonna be fun...'_

* * *

**A.N.- Here it is! I could never kill Sougo off...**

**So (input names of followers, reviewers and favorites) thank you so SO very much xDD**

**Special thanks to (input review guy name) your advices and tips are as always welcomed and hugely appreciated, arigatou gozaimassu. =D**

**Ja na! **

**murasakiana n.n **


	9. Unexpected Visitor

**English is not my mother language, so again... I´m deeply sorry for any mispellings, gramar errors and poorly constructed sentences.**

**Disclaimer: Hideaki Sorachi-Sensei is the best! And he owns Gintama.**

* * *

**" Some things never change "**

**9th Chapter**

When they arrived at the Shinsengumi Headquarters Kondo-san had indeed organized a welcome back party, there were flags and ribbons on the walls and lots of drinks in the main room. Sougo was feeling exhausted and extremely tired but he couldn't deny this celebration to his Commander, after all the time he had spent by his side when he was unconscious, and he definitely would not let Hijibaka and the other officers see him down, he stayed, he celebrated and he pretended to be just fine.

Kondo had been hovering over him most of the time, acting as the mother he thinks that he is for all of them. He had drunk the most and now was stark naked in the middle of the room, every men who hadn't been already traumatized for sweet dear life were becoming sickened and scared.

_" Let's all get naked together to strengthen our bonds, no need to be shy, there are no secrets between family". _Kondo-san was saying and being completely ignored.

_" Who was the unfortunate worm that threw out this bottle half full of mayonnaise to the garbage can? HUH, I'll make you commit seppuku by this outrageous waste of provisions", _Hijikata was fuming and glaring, giving bout death stares to some terrified beginners of the squad.

Okita had been now forgotten for a while, and took it as an opportunity to make his escape from this madness. He felt like he could pass out any time now, and drinking that much so soon hadn't helped, and he won't allow that to happen in front of his peers and let them see The Great and Fierce Okita Sougo down for the count, weak or wasted, when they were already gossiping about how he had been knocked out by the Yato Hot Chick.

_' AS IF... ARE THEY FUCKING BLIND... CHINA! A HOT CHICK... I'LL PLUCK THEIR EYE BALLS OUT WITH MY BARE HANDS...' _he seethed watching the men in the room attentively, thinking of the best sadistic plan for whoever were stupid enough to dare speak of it in his presence, and then he took his leave.

* * *

Once in his room, closing the shoji door behind him, he come caving in, leaning against the wooden door frame so not to lose what little balance he had. There was no reason to maintain the facade he had put on to the others now that he was alone, the pain he endured until now was starting to numb all his senses, the booze clouding his awareness but strangely enough was clearing his scrambled thoughts. He had purposefully intoxicated himself with the alcohol in hopes to stop the annoying chain of thoughts he did not wanted, but was sure were roped around his brain by some sort of curse, making it even worse.

He was feeling awfully bad, only when his beloved Big Sister had died did he feel so beat. His muscles were sore, the stitched wound was hitching and bloody stinging, not being able to use his right arm was maddening him and his head was about to explode by a serious case of over thoughts about China, tightening his heart.

Making his way across the dark room he stumbled on his feet and practically threw himself on his futon, a wave of relief washed over him when he rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. He had a strange feeling but sleep was rapidly claiming over him, and he was losing consciousness, unwillingly...

* * *

_' How long had he slept...' _he was waking up, the room seemed darker than before, _' Is it night already...' _he felt like he was forgetting something important and that strange feeling was still there _' STRANGE FEELING...' _he screamed inside his head remembering what it meant.

_" Have you come to finish me off monster " _he called out to the dark room. _' How did I not sense her sooner before...'_

_" No, it would just be a waste of my time, I'm already the undeniable Queen yes " _she answered from some place inside.

_" Queen of the parasites maybe... No one on their right minds would follow nor admire a ugly bitch like you, so sorry " _he deadpanned, '_Why can't I sense you till you are right up in my face...'_

_" Oh but they do follow and admire me, quite a lot actually " _she ironically replied with a meaningful tone in her voice_, " I'm exhausted yes "._

_" They are hunting you, it's different. And that's not admiration you see, it's their angry and flushed faces from chasing you out " _he retorted somehow not liking the turn this conversation was taking, _' I'll kill every single worthless bastard that dare to come near you...'_

_" Flushed faces from chasing me out... Is that what they call preliminaries in Edo these days? " _she asked _" I looove being chased then, yes " _she stated, matter of fact.

_' Say what!?... What kind of sick training has she been doing...' _he got momentarily distracted by her statement. _" Well if that's so, I may have some S/M games that I'm willing to teach you, monkey. If you can handle me, of course " _he seductively offered_. ' Gotcha now...'_

_" I can, believe me. I myself am an S, wouldn't have any use for you, thanks anyway Sadist ", _she sing-sang to him.

_' Is she for real...' _he was at a loss here, _" Too bad for you then, I have some really awesome moves just for you China girl, so good it would have changed your life " _he spoke, raising up on his left elbow trying to spot her in the dark, _' It would be heaven...'_

_" Did you try those awesome moves with an elephant " _she said. _" You look like you've been stepped by one, she mustn't have enjoyed, yes _" the teasing and playfully tone, were gone.

_"More like three of them " he smirked, " Who is to blame beast? " _he rhetorically asked, _' I am, it was me...'_

_" ... " _she was silent.

_" You came to beg my forgiveness, is that it? " _he said. _"Well then, you can start by taking your clothes off, and come warm my futon " _he finished_, ' Don't stop now China...'_

_" Do you want me this much, you jerk " _she retorted._ " Never in my life yes " _her voice came out a bit strained.

_" I have no use for you, ugly. But your body, maybe if you put a bag over your head. Yup, would work perfectly " _he arrogantly said, _' Oh no, you can't visualize these things... Not now... Not with her here...'_

_" Baka, you are one hundred years too dumb if you think this sculptural body of a Goddess will be yours. yes " _she spat out.

_" I always get what I want and I will have you China " _he let out before he could stop it_, ' The fuck am I saying...'_

_" You want me, huh! I always knew you were crazy for me tax robber, how troublesome is for me to be cute, yes " _she teased.

_" Cute? Nothing about you is cute, I feel like throwing up every time I look at you " _he said _" You are a fucking ugly monster, a blood thirst killer. Don't you remember? " _he blurted annoyed, _' Harsh, too harsh... What's wrong with you Sougo...'_

_" ... " _nothing but silence.

_" Can't face the truth, Yato? " _he continued. _" What are you doing here anyway? " _he honestly wanted to know, _' What's wrong with her...'_

_" ... " _still, no answer.

_" What you did is called trespassing, it's a felony. I really should call someone in here now " _he spoke louder, _' Why are you treating her this way when all you wanted was to see her... She hasn't done anything...'_

_" N-No please. I-I heard y-you were dis-discharged and though that ma-maybe I could s-see..." _she was interrupted mid-sentence.

_" What? That you could come breaking and entering in my house just like that and rejoice at your master piece! " _he was getting irritated, _" Or maybe you really just wanted to come and kill me once and for all _" he said sitting up_, ' What do you want from here... What do you want from me...'_

_" N-NO, NO. I just... to see... you... breathing..." _she whispered between ragged breaths, but he was able to hear her.

_" Huh?! " _he didn't understand it, _' Has she gone crazy...'_

_" He never let me... see you... ", _she continued.

_" What are you talking about weirdo? " _he was confused by her sudden shift of humor, _' What the hell is she saying...'_

_" Just a look... to be sure... but he never..." _she kept going, not answering back.

_" Are you stalking me stupid, Is that what you are doing here? " _he asked. _" How long have you been in here? _" he was ignored again, _' I felt your presence before falling asleep... Three hours ago... Why have you stayed so long...'_

_" You weren't breathing... last time... you weren't... breathing... " _her voice was chocking and sounded desperate.

_" China? " _he called for her, _' What's happening... ' _he took off the blankets that were covering his legs.

_" Every day... just a peek... I won't hurt... I promised... he said no... to be sure... please... he threw me out... you weren't breathing... and the blood... so much... " _she sounded strangled and breathless.

_" Oi China, are you getting crazy bitch on me again? " _he was getting really anxious, _' The fuck do I do... I can't fight her the way I am now... ' _he was freaking out, _" CHINA " _he called out, loud enough to shake her out of her stupor.

_" Shhhh... He'll hear us, I can't be thrown out or arrested again ". _In a second she came out of the dark and covered his mouth with her right hand, _" Gin-chan said he wouldn't pay this time around yes "._

She was straddling him and staring him in the eyes, with that same dull look he had seen when they fought_, ' Fuck... Fuck... Fuck... Not this shit again... ' _he was paralyzed, _' I need to do something... Quick...'_

She wasn't using too much strength but still she was pressuring his wound, making him uncomfortable, and with a broken arm it would be difficult to suppress her if need be, he took hold of her hand with his good one, freeing his mouth and touched her forehead with his, never breaking eye contact.

_" Stop this now China, I don't know what's happening to you right now, but I do know you don't want to hurt me " _he said closing his eyes_. ' Come back monkey... '_

_" You know nothing about me Sadist " _she spoke after a while, her voice still a breathless whisper.

_" I know almost every thing about you." _he said entwining his fingers with hers, _" I know what happen to your family, your mother, your father and your brother _", she tensed in his lap _" Why you left your home planet... What you did here in Edo when you illegally arrived... How you met Danna and Megane" _he finished. _" We know all about you " _he said surprisingly speaking softly. _' What am I doing... '_

_" Why?... How?... " _she was asking,_ " You damned Bakufu dogs have been investigating me? " _she seethed separating their heads, and raising her voice.

When he saw her move her left fist to attack him, he pushed her over with their still tangled hands that lay forgotten on his left side. He flipped her over to the floor, on her back and straddled her, holding her arms above her head.

_" Yes we did, three years ago " _somehow she wasn't fighting him back with her inhuman strength, _" For all that matters, you are an Amanto China " _their eyes were locked, _" Worst, a Yato Clanswoman, a threat living in Edo among humans as if you belonged there " _he continued watching her carefully, _" As a police unit, our duty is to protect the citizens, we had to check everything about you, can you understand that? " _she stayed silent, _' Fuck you... Fuck me... I owe you no explanations alien... '_

_" You had no right to pry on my personal life, yes " _she growled, her eyes a little brighter.

_" I won't apologize for doing my job ". _Bending his head till his lips were on her ear _" But I don't know what's happening to you now, Kagura " _he said _" And I want to know, I need to know _" raising his crimson eyes to her deep blue ones,_ ' Bright blue... They're bright blue again... ' _he was ecstatic, _" Finally Chi... " _he never ended because in that moment she kissed him, _' ... '._

He released her arms and held her face on his hand, kissing back and losing himself to the sensations.

She grabbed his sandy hair and brought him closer to her, parting her lips slightly when the tip of his tongue begged entrance, allowing him to deepen their kiss.

It had started gently and shy but was becoming urgent and passionate with time, they abandoned themselves to the moment.

He rested his hand on her right hip, blessing her revealing clothes for the exposed skin, he supported the weight of his body on his knees in each side of her legs so not to crush her under him, his arm in a cast the only thing separating their frantic bodies.

She released his hair and traced the outline of his back with her soft hands, then his broad shoulders and neck, they were both flushed and panting hard, but none dared to stop and breath.

He pressed her closer pulling her by the bottom of her back, lifting her up from the floor, holding her tight.

She went down from his chest to his belly, reaching out inside his loose yukata, she felt his warm and smooth skin and then her hands found the stitched wound in his abdomen, and she froze immediately remembering what that meant, stopping their ministrations when she felt him wince at her touch.

_" I didn't wa..wanted to hu..hurt you" _she whispered while breaking their kiss and staring at him.

_" W..What? " _he was breathless, but didn't let go of her_, ' ... '._

_" I co..couldn't s..stop, I am a monster! " _she said with a frighten look and pushing him off of her.

_" Chi..China " _he said trying to grab her hand.

_" I'm so..sorry ye..yes " _she stood up and left.

_" W..Wait " _he called after her, but she never looked back.

* * *

**A.N.- this was loooong in my opinion, hope you guys liked it!**

**I am terrible with romance scenes ( well I'm terrible in general ) but I think it came out right... =D**

**What do you think? Let me now ;P**

**Ja na!**

**murasakiana n.n **


	10. Conflicted Feelings

**A.N.- I am truly sorry for taking this long to update... T.T It's just that I couldn't bring myself to like the approach I was taking with this chapter. I wrote it like four times, (this is the fifth) and I wasn't convinced with it. I'm still not sure.**

**But HELL! here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I have no rights over Gintama or any of it's characters. I simply own this poorly written, crappy fanfiction =D**

* * *

**" Some things never change "**

**10th Chapter**

A month ago while traveling with Papi, she thought that is was about time to return to Edo, _' just for some time... '. _Three years had gone by so fast, she was having such a good time hunting around the Galaxy with her father. But she was already missing her second family, and all the friends she had left behind, dearly. And she would never let anyone know, that she was also running. The results of her training sessions were unsettling her, to the point that she was afraid to continue any further, and so she made the decision to leave, and hide for a while.

Baldy was hard, not accepting the idea of parting ways with her again, more so if it meant that she would be getting back to that _" Lazy ass, not short on hair, silver permed and broke samurai ", _as he simply put it. Of course Kagura ended up persuading him, after some meaningless threats and questionable brain washing, she got the best of him. He had only one condition, no arguments, it was final.

The condition: A nice, cozy house by the river, consisting of one story, divided into five divisions. Bedroom, Kitchen, Bathroom, Living room and a Kotatsu room with double shoji doors, that open to a beautiful backyard with a pond on the center and a size XXXL doggy house on the left side, surrounded on all sides by a wooden fence, a meter high.

The house was unusually silent, and it wasn't due to the late hours. The two occupants were inside the Kotatsu room, staring trough the open sliding door, watching the rain fall. Sadaharu was sprawled under the traditional heater table, surprisingly fitting in, with his head rested on his front paws and a sad look upon his snout. Right beside him, snuggled against his soft white fur, seeking any sort of protection and comfort, from the warmth and company they shared, lay a slim, pale skinned, orange haired, young girl. Her bright blue orbs were puffed and red from all the crying she had indulged, trough out the night, staring blankly outside, lost in thought.

She had arrived over three hours ago, from those scumbags HeadQuarters. It had looked like a good plan at first, to sneak in that sadistic douche bedroom, and finally be able to see him for herself, but now she wasn't so sure, _' What the hell was I thinking... What was all that?... What did I do!... '. _After crying, for what felt like the billionth time in this hellish week, _" Why am I even reacting this way? He could have died for all I care. ", _her heart tightened at the thought_, ' Stupid Sadist... What have you done to me... ', _she was rethinking every thing that had happen.

She could perfectly picture the bastard who plagued her thoughts, leaned against the door frame of his room, breathing deeply and looking very uncomfortable, the scratches and bruises were fading by now, but the arm in the cast was a present remainder of their fight. Watching him stumbling across the dark room to his futon, like he could barely stand, and immediately fall asleep,_ " He looked so.. weak and in pain Sadaharu. He didn't even notice that I was there_", she started talking to the dog, the only one she was willing to confide with. Closing her eyes she could see him, as if she was right there again, his carefree sleeping form, the unusual, peaceful and serene face,_ ' He looked like a little brat, exhausted from playing outside all day long... ' _she slightly smile at that, a bubbling sensation warming up in her, the even rhythm of his breathing, how soothing it had felt for her, to see with her own eyes the rise and fall, rise and fall of his chest, _" That was all I needed, yes " _she sighed contended, and his hair, those sandy bangs all messed up on his pillow, _" He looked Han-Handsome, but don't let him know that I said this, yes _".

And without notice the hours had pass by, and he was awoke, his annoying voice as rough as his words _" As always, kuso gaki! [1]" _she exclaimed. Bringing her back from her reverie, and she realized too late that she had stayed for far too long, and his expressionless stupid face was back as well. He seemed alright, way better than she had dared to expect, _' Yokatta...[2]' _she allowed herself to feel relieved, when he had walked in looking so beat, she had felt a pang in her heart, was it _" Guilt? never. Worry? as if. Aaaaaaahh I don't know, yes "._

He wasn't friendly, _' He was never friendly to her...', _and why would he be? Giving the situation they were in. She knew that it would be better not to upset him, or piss him of for that matter like she usually did, not just because he was still recovering and most likely shouldn't strain himself, but for her, she had to keep cool, to remain in control, going ballistic on him again, was definetely not an option. To play it safe, she would let his mockery pass and would not over react to his bad mouthing. They talked, mostly teased each other, he sounded mad at times and annoyed, she didn't expect any different reaction from him, for all that was worth the Pridefull Sadist had lost, to her. Everything seemed fine, until he started to spat out offences and harsh words_, ' Just like when they fought... '_

She was controlling herself pretty well, _" I really was yes ". _His words hurt, she was used to them, but somehow right now they felt sharper, like they were cutting trough her, she was also getting tired of being called monster, beast, freak, ugly, bitch _" Every goddamned time ", _even when he called her by her race it sounded like an insult_, ' Does he really mean all that... ', _her restraint was shaking and threatening to break at every word he spoke. She let him threw it all out of his chest and right in her face, _" I owe him that much ne ", _and she never reacted nor retorted, not until he threatened to call out for someone to assist him, _" As if I was some kind of criminal! Can you believe it Sadaharu _" she huffed.

She freaked out, completely. _" How wouldn't I? ". _She was sure the first one to rush to the Sadist cry for help _' as if he was defenseless... ', _would've been that _" Damned walking Chimney ", _she growled. It was true that she was to blame in this mess, but hell that Mayora was taking his new found hate for her to the extreme here! She had been obsessed_, " More like a blind determination, yes ", _from the moment that it downed on her that she had most likely killed the Shinsengumi Captain, she had felt the urge and need to see him. He had close his eyes in front of her, he had stop breathing in front of her, the world had literally collapsed beneath her feet at that moment, drawning her in guilt,_ " It was his fault. I didn't even wanted to fight, yes ". _She was desperate to see him_ ' Breath... Just breathing... ' _but that demon vice-commander never let her in. The first time she tried, Gin-chan and Megane went with her, the guy didn't even bother to hear her out, the next day she went there with Anego, they were sure that if Hijikata said no, Gorilla would say yes, _' I was so wrong... '._

Not only did Kondo Isao refuse a request from Otae, he also refuse to leave the room to speak with her " The world must be ending ". No matter how much she pleaded to the raven haired, he would not bend, and she was losing hope, she felt defeated. To prove how screwed and shaken she was about all this shit, and to show how serious her intentions were _" I BEGGED! ON MY KNEES, YES " _she screeched, she kneeled down in the middle of the Edo Hospital lobby, and she begged. The pridefull Yato bowed her head to a freaking tax robber, and she begged, and pleaded, and promised, not to hurt, not to touch,_ ' Just to look... It was all I wanted... '. _To no avail, as she was politely escorted outside with an explicit warning, to not set foot no where near their Captain or drastic measures would be taken. _" I,ll freaking kill him one of these days, yes! "._

And he did not lie about that. The next day she was done playing by the rules, she desperately needed to see the stupid Gaki, she didn't knew why that was, she looked like crap, everyone was worried about her, she couldn't sleep nor eat, and she love to do both! She sneak in the Hospital facilities, and not so honestly, she borrowed a nurse uniform, _" I was definitely out of my mind ", _and started her quest to find a certain comatose prince of sadists. She was nearing his room, her head was light and her heart was heavy, she could she the sign with his name next to the slightly open door _' O.k.i.t.a.S.o.u.g.o... ' _she mentally spelled it tasting the sound of his name, she made a move to grab the door knob, she was breathing hard and feeling anxious, when something cold, grazed her neck from behind, stopping her on her tracks. _" I warned you yesterday Yato, lock her up " _she gave in to despair, this man should love her, not hate her, she had taken down the guy that was constantly plotting to kill him_. " So close. I was so freaking close ". _She spent the next two days behind bars, until Gin-chan finally came up with the necessary amount of money to bail her out, not without letting her know that it was a one time situation, if it were to happen again he would not be so kind again_, ' As if... Useless substitution of a father... '._

And then there he was, bashing her once more, pissed at her, irritated, angry, being the _" Same Jerkass as ever, yes " _she thought annoyed. And there she was, having a major breakdown, like she was_ ' some kind of mentaly disturbed person... ', _blurting it all out, her frustrations and despair, like a crazy woman, to a guy that didn't give a shit about her problems, even if he was her problem, raising his voice little by little, until he actually called her out, loud enough to give them out. She snapped, freaking out with the idea of that mayonnaise addict, bursting in, barking and taking her away again, she would not let that happen, not now that she had finally made it, to talk to him, to see him, to be with him. Out of reflex, she did the only think she thought would prevent that from happen.

_" I jumped on him yes ", _she literally did. He was sited on his futon, and she straddled him, sitting on his lap and covering his mouth with her right hand, her left one was by her lips, forming the universal sign for silence. During all this stressful situation, her restraint over her lustful Yato nature had loosen and was slowly slipping from her control, she knew that anything now, could trigger her again. By the way he was attentively staring into her eyes, she was sure that he was aware of it too, _" I thought I was so screwed then, yes ". _Being the Sadist she knew he was, he would do anything in his power to push her over the edge, mercilessly. His larger hand took hold of her smaller one, softly freeing his mouth, and moved his head forward_, ' Headbutt coming... ' _she thought, but he simply leaned his forehead on hers, never breaking eye contact. _' What was he thinking... '. _She felt calm instantly, but it didn't last long.

_" They freaking investigated me, yes " _she shrieked, still engaging in a one sided conversation with Sadaharu. She couldn't care less about control when she found that, she felt distrusted, violated, betrayed really, _' the nerve... '. _She tried to punch him in the face, she wanted him to feel her rage, and that's when things got complicated, weird. He grab hold of her fist, and even tough he was supposed to be out of commission and appeared to be wasted, _" He was definitely not! ". _He flipped her over, making her fall on her back, pinning her arms above her head and straddling her, just like she had done to him. She never fought back nor tried to. Their eyes were locked and he was actually _" Giving me explanations. That's not like him yes "._

At one point he bent his head till his lips were next to her ear, she could feel his warm breath, prickling and caressing her neck, she felt goosebumps all over her skin, and a shiver run down her spine _' F-Fu-Fuck... The hell was that... ' _she thought, remembering the pleasant sensations she had experience, as if it was happening all over again. He called her name again, _" My real name, yes ", _that made her happy somehow. She melted at that, the mixture of His voice saying Her name had strange effects within her, one of them being the soothing feeling it had over her craving warrior, the one she kept hidden. She felt overpowered by him, not in a bad way, defenseless, also incredibly safe and thrilled, _" How can that be... _", the moment he lift his head, his crimson eyes were all that she could see, she felt hypnotized by them, something was different, _" There was this fire, a flame in them ", _she didn't understand what it meant.

_" I-I kissed h-him, yes. I-I did ", _she said raising her hand to her lips _' They were soft... And tasted really good... ', _she blushed at the thought. After her bold move, things escalated pretty quickly. She could feel his every touch almost ghost like, his hand on the small of her back, his lips on hers with an unknown hunger_. ' He was kissing me back... ', _she just realized, remembering how his body had felt on her hands, and then his raw skin under her fingertips, she was excited, she was beyond herself, until she traced the outline of something she dread to find, she froze, feeling him flinch above her, and stopped. Those stitches were her fault _' I did this to him... ', _she could still see the bloodied body on the ground, the sword pierced trough his midsection, dripping blood '_ So much blood... And my hands... '._

_" He flinched yes, that means I hurt him " _she whispered embracing the giant dog. She walked out after that, ashamed of herself, how could she be allowed to do such things and _' actually enjoy them... ', _when she had been the one to inflict such injury to him, _" I have no right, I did that with my own hands, yes ", _he had called her monster so many times before, and he was right, she never cared much about it, _" He was true all along, I am a monster ", _and that's how she came to her current predicament. She felt utterly confused with herself, _" He's of absolutely no good use, yes ", _they had fight so many times in the past, why was the outcome of that one battle, so different, so heavy on her, _' He nearly died... That's the fucking difference...'. _She didn't had any sort of feeling for him, good or bad it was only, annoyance, disgust, rivalry. _" He's nothing to me. So why the hell do I care, this much ", _they weren't friends, they could barely be considered acquaintances, _" Really, what's with one less sadistic bastard in Edo? _".

Ever since she began her training with Papi, he taught her how to release and control her Yato strength, every time a little more and more. As she hunt down the aliens she was succeeding and becoming stronger, she didn't regret her decision to learn to use this dark side of her. But at the same time she was getting unstable and unpredictable, anything as small as it may seem, would tick her off the wrong way, and she would go on a rampage, being each time harder to suppress her lust. She had been afraid that something like that could happen, _" Just not the way it did ", _if it had been Gin-chan or even Megane at the receiving end of her blows, she would understand this heartbroken feelings, it would've been natural to be so worried, so desperate so guilty, but it wasn't. It was the damned Sadist_, " Neh, Sadaharu. I am sick yes? I have to be ". _

She had been so, so happy to be back in Edo, she belonged here, it was her one true home, she was supposed to be safe and nothing but happy in here, but ever since she spotted him in that bench, her life had taken a turn for the worse. She was constantly unable to block her mind to think of him, him, him and him, _" I'm going crazy, yes ". _It was eventual, she knew that they would end up crossing paths, they seemed to possess a magnet, that would pull them together, maybe even spar or biker, for old times sake only, they were rivals after all_, " That's all we are "_she stated bittersweet, but that wasn't what happened, not at all!

_" What am I suposed to do now Sadaharu? " she sighed, staring at the dark night._

* * *

**A.N.- Once again, I deeply apologize for the very, very late update. I was getting crazy and insanely frustrated with this damned chapter, and like I said before I'm still not 100% sure.**

**So please, let me know what you think, did I screw this up real bad? Does it actually work out? You tell me.**

[1] kuso gaki - damned kid.

[2] yokatta - that's good.

**Thank you Mary! My poor Imouto, for making you read five different scripts like a slave.**

**Ja na!**

**murasakiana n.n **


End file.
